


Like Bookends

by carolinecrane



Series: Paris [4]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old Married Couple fic, written to fill Silvia's prompt on the nickgreg fic meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Bookends

"Hey, G, have you seen my..."

A hand appeared in front of Nick before he could finish his sentence, and he shook his head and closed his own hand around the item in question. "Glasses. Thanks."

Warm lips brushed his cheek, a hand on the small of his back for balance as Greg leaned past him to pick up his coffee. "You left them in the bathroom again. I don't know what you'd do without me."

"Wander around squinting at everything," Nick answered, grinning at the look that got him. "Lucky for me, I can see you just fine."

Greg rolled his eyes and picked up the paper. "I can't believe I fell for those cheesy lines of yours. I must have been really easy."

"Yeah, you were," Nick said, pouring a cup of coffee for himself and sitting down across the table from Greg. "That's what I liked about you."

"I thought you married me for my great genes."

"No, it was pretty much convenience." Nick stole the sports section while Greg was busy glaring indignantly at him. "I mean, it's not like you meet a lot of normal people in law enforcement. I had to take what I could get. Ben probably appreciates your good genes, though."

"You're aware that he's not our biological son, right?" Greg asked, reaching out to snatch the sports section back. Nick laughed and settled for the local news.

"Well, yeah, but you helped him with his homework. I couldn't have gotten him through high school Calculus, let alone all that advanced Physics stuff in college."

Nick grinned at the memory of late night consultations over the phone, Greg pacing the kitchen while he talked to their kid about his science projects. He grinned all over again when he remembered the way they used to react when he referred to Ben's research as 'his science projects'; he never did understand any of it, but he never minded listening to Greg and their kid geek out over a language they both spoke. Now that Ben had his own kids to get through Calculus he appreciated Greg's help even more, and Nick was proud that they'd raised a kid who was thoughtful enough to let his father know it.

"So you really didn't marry me for my stunning good looks?" Greg asked, and when Nick looked up and saw his dangerous expression he did his best to stifle a laugh.

"Course I did, G," he answered, reaching out to catch Greg's hand and squeeze it. "Now either hand over the sports section or read me the scores. Actually, just read me the scores. Are they starting to print the paper even smaller or what?"

"I'm calling and making you an eye appointment on Monday," Greg said, but he shook the sports section open and flipped to the college football section. "You need a new prescription."

"I'll just lose those glasses like I lose these."

"That's why you have me," Greg answered.


End file.
